Hey Soul Sister
by AramauFierySecretary
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor am I affiliated in any way with the show. I just happen to enjoy it. Alternate Universe. Sam and Dean have just returned from Maine after sending Bobby to Heaven to find a stranger at their door - a stranger who knows a whole lot about them! Who is she and why is she here? Sequel "Run Sister Run" has begun!
1. Chapter 1

"I told you, Dean, I'm fine," Sam Winchester said for, by his count, the fourteenth time that day, and it was only four in the afternoon. "I promised I'd tell you if anything was up, and I'm feeling fine, seriously." The brothers had just returned to the Men of Letters library from 100-Mile Wilderness in Maine after sending Bobby to Heaven… finally. They had also discovered Kevin had bolted, though neither blamed him too much for doing so. But it had been a long drive, and Dean had been pestering Sam the whole way.

"I believe you," Dean insisted, "But—"

"Dude." Sam didn't even raise his voice, but Dean shut his mouth. He knew his little brother and he knew when not to press him any further. Not that it had stopped him before, but with Castiel's foreboding words – "even I can't heal" - ringing in his ears, he couldn't help himself.

"Right," he muttered and started shaking off his jacket. Sam left the main entrance hall to grab their customary post-anything beers, and Dean plonked himself down in one of the lavish wooden chairs at the main table. He closed his eyes and rubbed them, willing the sleepiness to go away after having driven all that way over the course of two days and refusing to let Sam drive, then brushed his hands over his face. He was a little stubbly, though not so much that it would ruin his cover as FBI, and he could feel the bags beginning to form under his eyes.

Sam returned with the six-pack of beer and set it on the table gingerly between them, an open one already in his hand. There was a companionable silence as Dean grabbed one of the bottles and popped it open with the practiced hand of opening way too many. Sam was pointedly not looking at Dean, concentrating on the finely-crafted table, and his long locks covered his eyes as he stared. After a short moment, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Look, I-"

A surprisingly loud knocking sound echoed through the bunker, and the brothers looked startled.

"The hell?" Dean asked, pulling his gun from his jacket. Sam set his beer down and grabbed his knife. Both brothers positioned themselves by the door as the loud knocking continued. As they inched further toward it, though, they began to hear a voice yelling alongside the banging.

"-not funny, you two, and if I could, I would tell Bobby on you, so you'd better open up!" a female voice filtered in from outside the door, and the brothers shared equally confused looks. Sam quickly opened the door and Dean trained his gun on the intruder, whose hand was still up in a knocking position from interrupting her.

The second he saw her, though, he nearly dropped his gun. And Sam actually did drop his knife once he peered around the door to see what had his brother so stunned.

She looked so… familiar. Achingly so, but they knew she wasn't their mother. Just… almost. She had the same wavy curls their mother Mary had, but hers was closer to brown than blonde like the brothers'. Her nose was slim and pointed like Mary's and her eyes were even as green as their mother's. She was shorter than both the brothers and their parents. But her glare, oh, her glare was exactly like their father John's. And she was not amused.

"What's the big idea, leaving me out in the woods like that? Freaking Crowley was there and that Naomi chick and you just ditch me?" she huffed, crossing her arms in front of her. Wordlessly, the brothers' mouths flopped open and closed. She scoffed, "Ugh, this was just another one of your 'prank your little sister games', huh? I'm _real_ sick of those, guys, been sick of them since I was nine."

The woman stomped through the flabbergasted men, who only closed the door behind her and followed her with their eyes. They noticed that she came packing – she had an ornate demon-killing knife and a wooden stake strapped to the right side of her hip as well as a gun and another more normal knife on her left.

"Like, 'ha ha, let's just leave Ollie alone with her Prius and take the Impala because it's so cool, nyeh nyeh. I'm so cool, I'm Dean, my hair matches how short I am, myeh, and I'm Sam, I'm doing the trials.' Jeez, you guys are jerks sometimes," she mocked, pulling off her denim jacket to reveal another gun strapped to her back. Angrily she trudged up the stairs to the table they had just vacated, snatched one of the unopened beers, used her left-side knife to pop one open, and started chugging.

The Winchesters just walked up behind her, completely and utterly confused, and Dean, of course, was the first to ever-so-gracefully address her.

"Uh, 'scuse me, who the hell are you?" he barked, and the woman just held up her hand to shush him as she continued to chug the bottle until it was empty.

"Wow, I needed that," she said, sighing with relief. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Who. The hell. Are you?" Dean asked bluntly, already half done with this new person. Meanwhile the dusty-blonde intruder looked incredulously at the both of them, then burst into laughter.

"Okay, Deanie-bean, you can stop now! It's not that funny," she said, then quickly turned serious, "Unless you ran into Crowley again and he wiped your memories, hang on, I've got some holy water, that should sort you—"

"I don't know you either!" Sam interjected, and the woman stopped rummaging in her jacket and looked up at them both, a confused smile on her face.

"R-Really? Come on, Tam-tam, you're not serious. You guys are playing, right…? You don't normally…" her smiled faded into a hurt look of realization. "You don't know me?"

"No!" They both replied. She bit her lip and placed down the empty bottle with a sigh. She wiped her hands on her jeans and, although she was obviously still hurt, she smiled and pulled out her wallet. Out of that, she pulled out her Kansas driver's license and handed it to them. Indeed it was her face, her dusty blonde hair tied playfully into two braids and a huge smile on her face, and beside it read—

"Olivia Millie Winchester. Your little sister?" she said hopefully. She was met with two stunned brothers and an unsettling silence.


	2. Chapter 2

On his fourth cup of sweet marshmallow cocoa that day, Garth Fitzgerald jolted when his cell phone rang and spilled the hot brew on himself. He was getting to the point where he didn't give two damns to rub together, but… it was Sam calling. And something in him made him feel compelled to answer it. He stared at the phone for a moment before answering with a hesitant, "Sam?"

"Yeah, hi, Garth, we've, uh… had a bit of a situation come up here and, uh, we were wondering…"

"What is it? You don't sound well," Garth asked, a little weirded out by Sam's lack of composure. He could almost see Sam pinching the bridge of his nose, he sounded so… off. Not that he was really the one to comment on who was feeling "off", but some little bit of him still felt the need to help.

"Uh… did we have a sister?"

Garth nearly dropped the phone into his cocoa at the question. "What?!" he exploded.

"Okay, that kind of answers it, I guess," Sam murmured.

"No, wait, you guys have a sister now?" Garth asked, rubbing his hand against his forehead. "Bobby never told me about her! I mean, he barely told me about Adam, but I knew who he was, at least." He rattled his head, trying to jog his memory. Then, because he knew his lot in life too well, he sniffed his coffee to make sure there wasn't anything strange in it. Maybe poison.

A quick whiff told him no, so he continued. "Tell me about this sister."

"I mean, she looks like she would be our sister, and she just barged in and got all mad at us for leaving her in Maine, but Dean didn't bring anyone with him to pick me up. And she has our grandma's name as her middle name and she has Dad's glare and—"

"Sam, the trials are getting to you, go lie down," Garth instructed and Sam sighed.

"Thanks, Dean."

"I'm serious! I'll put Mr. Fizzles on and we'll talk to you if we need to."

"I know. Thanks, Garth, we'll figure it out from here." The dial tone rang in his ear as Garth tried to wrap his head around the conversation that just took place. He shook his and decided that he needed more sweet marshmallow cocoa. One last one...


	3. Chapter 3

Sam hung up the phone and turned back towards where Olivia and Dean were sizing each other up. Looking at them from a distance, Sam could see resemblances there too. She definitely had Dean's strong chin and even his stockiness. He noticed that she had been working out as her arms flexed where she crossed them over her nearly non-existent chest. Her hair may have looked like their mother's at first glance, but now looked even closer to Dean's own color with Mary's texture.

But who was she?

Olivia sighed in frustration. "Look, I get that for some reason you don't remember me, therefore I know that you don't trust me. We're Winchesters, after all," she said finally, rubbing her temples, "So, I have a proposition. I prove to you I'm not a bad thing out to eat you, and you let me stay until we figure out why you don't remember me, okay? I'll even cook for you."

Both of the brothers' eyebrows raised. "You can cook?" Dean asked, "You couldn't have mentioned that sooner?"

"I was still operating under the idea that you had just been pranking me, Dean. It didn't come up," she sassed back at him and rolled her eyes. "Idjits."

Sam's eyes widened and he grinned a little bit at the perfect Bobby impression she just did, and Dean frowned. "So how are you going to prove that you're not one of the monsters… Olivia, right?" Sam asked. Olivia smiled brightly and easily slid out her demon-killing dagger. Before Sam or Dean could react more than putting their hands up to stop her, she sliced a clean line across her left bicep, and it bled a brilliantly human red color. Blood trickled down as she sheathed her knife and she held out her right hand to the brothers.

"Got any holy water on you?" she asked, "I'm thirsty."

"No, no, no, we believe you!" they chorused clumsily, trying to stop her from doing that again.

"Good! Now, let me get my stuff, and do _not_ lock me out again! You guys have the only key," she said cheerily, stuck her tongue out at them, and scurried off to the door, blood still oozing down her arm. The resounding thud left the brothers in stunned silence once again.

"What just-" Dean started.

"I don't know," Sam replied.

"She said she's our sister."

"Little sister."

"She looks just like Mom."

"And you."

"Shut up, she does not. And she's got grandma's name."

"Give me that license," Sam ordered, and Dean handed him her card from where she left it on the table. Sam inspected it; it looked legitimate, but something was off. He looked at her birth date, and he gasped ever so slightly.

"What is it?" Dean asked urgently.

"It says here she was born exactly one year after I was."

"That's impossible, Mom was dead!"

"I know that! I understand it about as well as you do, but…" Sam snapped back, then hesitated. "She looks like Mom, Dean. She looks like you. She knew our names, she knew where we were. Can we just… look for answers to this and see where it leads? We could use a break."

Dean sat resignedly into one of the chairs and placed his head in his hands. Too many surprises. Too many things he couldn't take care of. Sam had already done two of the three trials, and that was a road Dean couldn't go on with him. Kevin and Castiel were in the wind. Garth was working himself silly trying to find Kevin. Meg was gone, Naomi seemed to be stalking them, and Crowley was no doubt after them. And now… an impossible sister.

What else could happen?

He didn't have time to verbalize his mental question before Olivia's loud knocking cut him off, and Sam went to go let her in. He heard her say, "Thank you, Tam-tam!" and start chattering at Sam, who he knew was a little perturbed. Especially at the nickname.

"Tam-tam?" Sam asked, still holding the large green suitcase she seemed to have handed him, and it took all of Dean's willpower not to laugh.

"Oh, right," Olivia explained as she began to set up her laptop and dump out the books she had been carrying in an over-stuffed burlap messenger bag, "you don't remember. When I was little, I couldn't say your names. So, I called you Tam and Bean."

Now it was Sam's turn to stifle his laughter at how Dean's nickname fit his small stature, and Olivia continued without skipping a beat, "And you two always called me Ollie. Not in front of Dad, of course, he thought it was stupid. But over the years, you came up with nicknames for me - Ollie-wog, Ollie-wollie-doodle. It was our little secret. Something we didn't have to tell Dad. When we got older, it was how we knew it was really us in case of demon possession or Leviathans or something. They were our… code names…" she said, trailing off. She looked sadly down at her laptop but tried to fake a smile as she typed furiously. The brothers looked at each other, and Dean could see that any of Sam's hesitation about helping her had disappeared. If he was honest with himself, his was kind of shaky too. Her memories sounded like nice ones, and he almost felt bad for telling her they were wrong.

"Here we go!" she said, turning the laptop around to show them a bunch of pictures featuring what appeared to be a bunch of gibberish.

"Okay… what is it?" Dean asked. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"It's Hebrew! Duh! You two really should have paid attention when Bobby was researching, honestly," she said, turning the laptop back to her and highlighting a specific section.

"What's it for?" Dean asked brusquely, "Kevin's gone, so is Cass, we don't have anyone here who can read-"

"Ahem. 'The nature of angels is complex. I have discovered that though they claim to be on the side of good, they-'" Olivia began before Sam cut her off by slamming his hand on the table and leaning close to her, his eyes wide.

"You can read that? Without a translator?" he asked.

"Of course! I've been studying dead languages since Dad brought you and I into the family business! How else were we supposed to find some of these baddies? We would have been so screwed if I hadn't had that Gaelic manuscript for that banshee," she said matter-of-factly. "I can read Sanskrit, Gaelic, Akkadian, Biblical Hebrew, Coptic, and Old Norse fluently, and I'm still working on translating heiroglyphics and why are you drooling, Tam?"

Sam wiped at his chin and then frowned at her for duping him. She giggled, turned the laptop around, and pointed to a certain section of text that looked damaged. "This was written by the prophet Daniel while he was at the court of Nebuchadnezzar and it talks about his dealings with angels. I figured we could use this to track down Cass," she said sensibly, and the brothers' jaws dropped.

"You're looking for Castiel?" Sam asked, and Olivia looked down at her feet.

"Look, I know he's caused us trouble. And he almost killed Dean. But he's stronger than us by a long shot, and he could help us find Kevin more easily than we could do it by ourselves. He needs us, and Castiel may be able to find him. And…" She started scuffing her moccasins on the floor as color tinged her cheeks. "I miss him, guys. He… he helped me a lot when you two…" She exhaled slowly, looking like she'd made a mistake, but finished, "He's our friend."

Dean rolled his eyes but Sam grinned a little bit, knowing how ticked Dean was that she had called Cass their friend. Olivia also seemed to know because she began setting up a wall of huge books around her laptop, none of them in a language Sam could read. She continued, "So I'm going to be here restoring and translating the texts while you two keep working on finding Kevin, okay?"

"Wait," Dean growled, and the other two looked at him, a little nervous. "You mentioned you could cook." Olivia's face lit up as she quickly finished setting up her mini-portable library and scurried around the table to jump onto Dean in a bear hug.

"Oh, you don't remember the half of it! I'm gonna make you guys fried chicken and collard greens with red beans and rice and an apple pie for dessert! It's been a long week and you two need your strength back!" she squeaked, holding onto Dean so tightly that she would not be budged when he tried swaying to swing her off. This time Sam couldn't help laughing at him and Dean shot him a grouchy look, though the younger brother could tell that Dean actually didn't mind it.

"All right. We're in," Sam said, nearly tearing up after laughing so hard.

"But I'm driving," Dean insisted. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You never like taking my Prius, do you?" she commented as she packed only a couple of her books back in the messenger bag as well as the laptop. Sam's eyebrow raised.

"Prius?" He asked. Olivia bonked her forehead with the inside of her wrist.

"Doy! You don't remember - yeah, I have a Prius. Won it in a game of wits with a Djinn when we went to Chaco Canyon. And I nicked your leather jacket from that angel, Sammy, and you left it at the houseboat. Again. Oh! And Dean, stop leaving your kukri in my car without telling me. It was a gift from that ōkami in Bellevue, how dare you," Olivia cleared up, checking her guns and slipping her jacket back on. She looked back up at them to see them staring at her with incredulity. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just really wishing we remembered you," Sam answered, impressed, and Olivia flashed them a huge grin as she dashed to the front door.

"Come on! I want to eat before midnight," she teased, and the brothers followed after her, not entirely sure what they were getting into but not minding for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

After being pulled through Ladow's Supermarket with an excitable and nutritionally knowledgeable new little sister, the Winchesters were finally heading toward the checkout line. Olivia had stocked up on meals for the next three days - breakfast, lunch, and dinner - that were either favorites of the two men or hearty but healthy choices she insisted on to keep them all in good shape.

"You always groan, but then you eat all of it," she had chirped when she was loading the cart with vegetables. It had been a while since either of them had a home-cooked meal, so even the healthier items that she had bought looked appetizing.

The ride home was amiable, and Olivia filled them in on crucial facts that they seemed to have forgotten: she was fine with spiders, scorpions, clowns, and snakes, but she was deathly terrified of frogs, her favorite color used to be red but it changed to silver after a few too many dealings with Hell, her left big toe was bent strangely from when Sam accidentally broke it when she was four, her favorite food was sushi, and-

"I've never been on a date," Olivia said matter-of-factly. Dean screeched the Impala to a stop at the entrance to the bunker and both he and Sam turned around to face her.

"How is that possible? You're a Winchester," Dean asked incredulously. She rolled her eyes and glared at her two big brothers playfully.

"Yes, I'm a Winchester with two over-protective big brothers who look like bodybuilding thugs and carry around knives and guns," she said in a deadpan tone and raised one eyebrow. The two men looked at each other for a second, then both nodded in agreement, mutually deciding that that sort of behavior sounded like something they would do.

"Good. No dating," Sam said, getting out of the car and heading for the trunk where they stored the groceries.

"Men are scum. Don't you ever forget that," Dean instructed, pointing his finger at his sister as if to scold her. She leaned forward and made to bite his finger with a smile, and he jerked it away in time.

"So you've told me a bunch of times," she said, getting out of the car with the few bags she had placed in the backseat with her, "And I try to tell that to the women you two date, but they don't listen." Dean opened his mouth to offer a rebuttal but thought better of arguing with her, so he just went to help Sam carry in the groceries.

The three entered the bunker, and Olivia wasted no time in grabbing all of the bags from her brothers' arms and dashing to the kitchen, her tiny figure almost lost in the pile of groceries. Alone once again, Sam and Dean chuckled as they walked back up to the library. Sam's chuckle turned into a cough, though, and Dean's worried expression returned with a vengeance. But before he could say anything, Olivia yelled from the kitchen, "Dean, don't bug Sam about the trials! He's a big boy! But Sam, I will skin you if you hide anything from us!"

After staring in the direction of the kitchen for a moment, Sam asked, "Is she psychic too?" Dean shook his head with a small grin.

"I think this is what Mom meant by 'woman's intuition' or something," he replied, and the two sat down at the huge table after each grabbing a book that even remotely had to do with locating a missing Tablet… or Prophet.

The two sat in companionable silence, only interrupted by Sam's occasional cough followed by Dean's worried glances or by a loud noise of some sort coming from the kitchen, for a good while. Over an hour passed until they heard another yell from the woman running rampant with food.

"Dinner is almost ready! Wash your hands!" she called, and the brothers looked at each other in both confusion and disbelief.

"Did… she really just tell us to wash our hands?" Sam asked.

"I mean it! I better hear a sink running in less than a minute or you get nothing!" she threatened, and they heard the door to the kitchen swing open. Immediately, the intoxicating smell of fried chicken and spicy cajun rice wafted into the library, just as she had promised, and, with a quick look between the two, they bolted to the nearest bathroom to wash their hands. They returned to see platters piled high with crispy golden chicken and freshly baked biscuits, bowls filled with the promised greens and red beans and rice, and plates, silverware, and cans of beer right next to their abandoned books. Olivia took the plate next to Sam's book and began to spoon a large mound of greens onto his plate.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's a lot of-" Sam started, but Olivia pointed her spoon at him.

"You'll eat it, Samuel Winchester, because I steamed it in holy water and that might help your cough," she said fiercely, and Sam raised his hands in surprised surrender. She continued, spooning one more heaping helping onto his plate, "Vegetables and holy water - best two curatives for any ailment I can find, except for tea."

Dean bit his lip to hold back his laughter as Olivia placed Sam's plate back near his book. She then picked up Dean's plate and went straight for the red beans and rice, making sure to get a lot of beans in each scoop, and said casually, "Yuk it up all you like, Dean, but you were having trouble pooping on the way up to Maine, so I want to see all of these beans gone by the time you're done." Sam couldn't help snorting at how casually she revealed the inner workings of Dean's bowel movements, and the two sat at their respective places, both slightly humbled by how diligently this strange "sister" of theirs was leaping into taking care of them and a little unnerved that this stranger knew them so well.

Both brothers grabbed seconds and thirds of the juicy chicken and the fluffy biscuits (though Olivia apologized for having to use the "ones from the tube" because she didn't have fresh dough ready) and dutifully cleared their plates of the mandated foods. Olivia did not partake in as much of the food as they did - opting only for a decent helping of the greens and the red beans and rice, a single biscuit, and one chicken breast - but happily watched them as they devoured her food.

"So," Dean asked as he bit off another section of meat from his chicken leg, "what have you been doing with us that we can't remember?"

Sam nodded and asked, "Yeah, I mean, have you always been hunting or were you kept in the dark too?" Olivia wiped her mouth with her napkin before answering.

"Well, I didn't know about what you and Dad were doing until Sam started hunting too. I mean, I was suspicious when I would get on the bus to go to school and Sammy wouldn't even though we usually went to the same one. Dean kind of wanted to keep me away from it since I was the youngest, but Sam, you told on me to Dean and Dad when you found me going through their books and maps one day," she said, spinning her fork by the tines in her food as the two men listened and ate. "Sam, you were really upset, especially when Dad said I should start coming with you guys, but then Dean said that I could work with Dad and Bobby to be the researcher. That way you wouldn't have to hide things from me anymore but I wouldn't be put in danger."

Sam and Dean shared a look. That did sound awfully like something they would do. Their father would have wanted all hands on deck, Sam would be upset that his little sister would become another of their dad's "good little soldiers", and Dean would have been the one to find the middle ground while still mostly taking Sam's side in order to protect his younger sibling.

Olivia sighed, "That's… how it went for a while, at least…" A ding sounded from the kitchen and, seemingly grateful for a reprieve, she dashed from the table to the kitchen. The opening of the door allowed a cinnamon-apple scent cascade into the library, and the brothers nearly began to drool despite all of the food they had already consumed. Olivia returned with the pie, still steaming from the oven, and placed it on a little potholder at the edge of the table furthest from the brothers.

"Finish what's on your plates before you get dessert," she ordered, "We'll have leftovers, but you already started it so you'd better finish." Sam only had a small hill of rice to finish and Dean had some greens and beans left, so Olivia continued while they ate and eyed the pie. "The arrangement went fine, for a while. I became fluent in Gaelic and Old Norse and did the homework on the monsters, while you all did the hunting. Until Sammy wanted to go to college… and bring me with him so I could get an education too."

With their mouths full, both brothers pointedly avoided looking at each other. Olivia stared at the pie. "Dad was… not happy. He kind of… locked me in my room for a few days so I wouldn't leave…"

At this, the brothers' heads whipped around to stare at her. Dean barked, "What?!" spraying food on the table, as Sam's eyes widened. She didn't look away from the pie.

"He sent you away on a mission, Dean, and kept me holed up in my room after Sam left. You were really mad at him when you found out later on, but you had no idea," she said quietly. "I finally learned Sanskrit, though."

"Dad seriously did that to you?" Sam asked.

"To protect me, he said," she answered, still not looking at them. "But while I was in there, I got an idea. I asked Dad if I could shadow you at Stanford and protect you. He didn't like that at first, but when he realized that Sam didn't take any gear and he had no way of protecting himself, he let me go. I think Dean probably talked him into it a little bit too."

She perked up a little as she began to cut the pie and continued, "So I went up to Stanford, got a job as a waitress, and watched your back. I got an apartment near your dorm so I could be near you."

Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose and asked, "So you stalked me for three years?"

"If you asked Dad, I was protecting you. If you asked me, yes, I stalked you," she said, plating two large slices of pie and passing them to the men. "How else do you think you got through three years of college without having to fight any monsters?"

The younger Winchester Brother opened his mouth to answer but… he had none. Even if he didn't remember her existence for one reason or another, he also didn't ever recall having to fight otherworldly monsters in between exams or while he was dating Jessica. He looked over at Dean, who was nodding along as if this made sense. Olivia cut herself a smaller slice and placed it on her own plate.

"Basically, my job ever since Dean came to get you has been to keep you two from ripping the other apart and keep you from being dead for too long. Between you two idjits, selling souls, dying, coming back, demon blood addictions, the apocalypse, ANOTHER brother, going to Hell again, the Leviathans… it's been a full-time job," she said, taking a bite of her pie while the brothers listened, enthralled by how she knew so much. "I dragged Dean to the hospital when the Impala crashed. I called Bobby and Ellen to help us with Jake. I called Dad to help you kill Azazel. I tried fixing the Colt before Ruby showed up," Olivia revealed before gagging a little at mentioning the demon's name, "I never liked her, Sam, and I have since questioned your choice in women."

Dean smiled behind his bite of pie and Sam rolled his eyes. "What else?" Tears began to well up in her eyes before she fiercely wiped them away and stifled a sniff with her wrist.

"I helped you bury Dean and tried to keep you from drinking yourself to death, Sammy," she whispered brokenly, and both of the men felt their hearts bruise a little bit at the emotion in her voice. "I… I tried to keep you from the demon blood, Sam, but you… you…"

"What, Olivia?" Dean asked.

"Sam… pushed me down the stairs to get me out of the way. I wouldn't let you leave the motel and blocked your way and… you kicked me down the stairs," she murmured, this time letting a tear slide down her cheek. "I was so happy when we were sent to that plane and you got cleaned up, Sammy, but… dammit, you two keep fighting and splitting and I don't know what to do!"

She angrily cut herself a slice of the pie and began to demolish it until it looked more like cobbler as she continued, "You two split up right as the Apocalypse started, leaving me trying to pick up your pieces, hunting overtime to try and keep you out of danger, but even _that_ didn't work. You two aren't the only ones who've been to Hell…"

"What?" Sam questioned, worry echoing in his words. Olivia nodded.

"Death didn't just hand you the ring, Dean," she whispered. "I… made a deal. Not for my soul, I still have it, I promise," Olivia paused in her smashing to hurriedly assure the older of the two brothers, whose eyes narrowed in anger, "But, well… It was a long year. The Four Horsemen got to play with a new little doll for a while, let's leave it at that."

"We can't just leave it at that, are you-" Sam started, but he noticed her crying again, ignoring him.

"I came back a little while before Sam did and Castiel helped to heal me. Dean, you made sure that I stayed behind to recover, but I snuck out to help you with the Leviathans," she said, smashing even harder than before and rushing her words, "And Death almost took me back in exchange for Sammy's soul, but Dean talked him out of it, and then the Leviathans happened and Dean and Cas got sent to Purgatory and Sam left hunting and I kept trying to hunt on my own because I didn't know what to do and I just-"

Dean placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from breaking the plate. Furious tears poured down her face as she jammed a heaping helping of apple pie mush into her mouth and cried, "We're all we have. We're family. And you two keep pushing each other away and putting people's lives at risk, including your own. We're here. We have a job. We may not like it, but we're some of the only people who can do it! But we can only do it together. We need each other more than you two like to admit. And I love you two more than anything. But you need to stop fighting with each other and communicate! Please!"

Her heartbroken sobbing became muffled by another hunk of apple smush being inserted in her mouth, and the two brothers looked forlornly at each other. They both knew she was right - their squabbles and hurt and mistrust had put the entire world in danger many times, and it kept happening. Sam sighed and took his last bite of pie, and Dean squeezed Olivia's shoulder again before taking another bite of his own. The three sat there - their little sister sobbing and the brothers eating pie slowly and thinking - for a while longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was suddenly acutely aware of how his actions had affected Olivia, even if no one but her remembered it. And it was very clear that the hurt she'd been dealing with for years was deeply rooted. She had been held captive by their father, abandoned by both brothers on multiple occasions, put in the middle of their fights, left behind to pick up their pieces, and forgotten. Even when she had been smiling during their shopping trip, she must have been torn to pieces inside.

 _We're Winchesters - we're meant to be miserable_ , Dean thought ruefully, scraping the last bit of apple from his plate. But her hurt must be at least similar to what he had put Sam through. The difference was that both of the brothers remembered it, and yet… it kept happening.

Sam, on the other hand, felt incredibly guilty for everything he had ever put Dean through, and then some. Every time he had wanted to stop hunting, innocent people got hurt, not to mention his brother - and apparently his sister as well. He felt guilty about Olivia, in a way, even if his memories weren't the same as hers. In her memories, which he could tell from her tears were extremely vivid to her, she had continually tried to link him to both humanity and to his brother. He found himself wishing he remembered her, but was also relieved he couldn't because… well, he had enough guilt to deal with already.

Embarrassed, Olivia cleared the plates and hid in the kitchen with the flimsy and fake-cheery excuse of "I'll do the dishes since you boys will probably break everything!", leaving the brothers alone once again with their new thoughts. Dean grabbed his book again but stopped when Sam cleared his throat.

"Look, Dean… I'm sorry. I just… I keep giving up hope every time it seems like we lose. And we seem to lose so often. When you went to Purgatory…" Sam inhaled slowly, trying not to cough. "I didn't know what to do. I kind of stopped doing anything meaningful. I was on autopilot. Amelia brought me back, helped me recover. I mean… I lost you, man."

"I know, Sam," Dean replied, keeping a finger in his book as he closed it and stared into his brother's eyes. "I was angry, but… I understand. You've always wanted a normal life. And maybe I want it too sometimes. I was angry that you didn't try to look for me, but… I was also angry that you _had_ that normal life, somehow. You went a year without having to deal with monsters and angels and Hell and… you almost had it, Sammy. I guess, I was also angry that I took it away from you by coming back."

The two men nodded at each other. They weren't huge on emotions at the best of times, and after having the Little Sister Bomb dropped on them all of a sudden, they were very drained. But they both felt both a little lighter and heavier at the same time. Sam's guilt hadn't fully eased, but he understood his brother a bit more. And Dean felt a little rejuvenated at Sam's apology while still worrying about his brother's well-being.

Soon the cluttering in the kitchen stopped, and Olivia reemerged with her vibrant smile back on her face as she took her place beside Sam in her little nest of books and translations. Sam and Dean looked at each other hesitantly before Sam asked, "Hey, Olivia?"

"Hmm?" she said, not looking up from one of the Hebrew books to her left.

"How did you find us?" he asked.

"Which time? You keep disappearing on me, and it's Hell and a half trying to find you two dorks," she replied, still not looking up and using her fingers to zoom in on the image on her screen.

"When the Horsemen let you go," Dean finished, "When you came back from Hell."

"I didn't. Lisa found me," Olivia said, still concentrating on the screen with her fake smile plastered on, then scribbled something in the margin of the book. Dean winced slightly, and she continued, "She saw on the news that a woman - me - had been found on the side of the road, covered in blood and dirt as if she'd dug her way out of being buried alive, and she recognized me. I mean, I had just climbed out of the grave someone put me in, so I give her props for being able to realize it was me. Lisa drove a state away to go claim me and bring me home as a surprise for you, Dean."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "And how did that go?"

Olivia giggled and replied, "Deanie nearly peed his pants when he saw I was back. And I got hugged a lot. And then he stopped and made Castiel heal me and then hugged me some more." Sam couldn't help laughing at that, and even Dean managed to chuckle a bit. The tension was still there, but it was not nearly as bad. There was a lot of hurt, a lot of questions, and not enough answers for Dean's liking.

He cleared his throat and announced, "Tomorrow we're going to try to figure out why we can't remember you." A brief crestfallen look came across Olivia's face but she nodded and continued her work. Sam looked questioningly over at Dean, but Dean shook his head, trying to tell him they'd talk about it later. The rest of the evening was full mainly of the sounds of pages turning, keyboard clicking, and the occasional coughing spasm from Sam. The third fit he had prompted Olivia to get up from the table and return a few minutes later with "holy chamomile tea," which both brothers correctly interpreted as tea boiled in holy water.

A little notification beeped on a watch Olivia wore, and she checked it with a concerned look. Whispering furiously to herself, she nearly dove headfirst into her laptop bag in search of something. Both brothers were intrigued, but they tried to hide it behind their respective notes and papers. When they saw her draw out a bag that held a series of vials and needles, however, they became alarmed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked, not liking the look of the needle she was brandishing.

"Diabetes," she replied noncommittally, completely unbothered by the needle she was sticking into her hip. "Type 2. Developed when I was three. Dean nearly had a heart attack when he found me unconscious on the floor. But he perked up a lot when the doctor called him a hero for calling the ambulance and saving my life."

The men could do nothing other than blink as Olivia sighed and closed up her laptop, muttering bitterly, "I'm going to bed. My alert didn't go off or I didn't hear it, so my sugars were higher than normal. Which means I'm going to be pretty sick in a few minutes as the insulin starts to kick in. Fun times."

Sam couldn't help but smile at the biting sarcasm in her voice, but the smile quickly fled when she stood and leaned down to plant a kiss on the top of his head. Tiredly, she circled the table to do the same to Dean, whose head popped up in surprise as he hadn't seen her give Sam his kiss. With a bleary wave, she called back, "Night, guys. Don't stay up too late, we have mysteries to solve tomorrow," and disappeared down the hall.

"Will do, Velma," Dean called back, "Don't forget the Scooby snacks."

"Har-de-har," her fake laugh echoed back toward them, and Sam and Dean stared at each other for a moment. Sam broke the silence with a cough before he spoke properly.

"So what do you think this is all about?" he asked, and Dean idly rubbed the spot on his head that she had kissed. It felt warm, not for any monstrous reason, but… like it had felt to get a hug from his mother.

"I think," he answered carefully, "that we may, somehow, have a little sister. And we're going to find out how, and where she's been."

"You really think that she's our sister and that she's been - what - hiding all this time?" Sam asked incredulously.

"It's us, man. Anything is possible," Dean replied, rubbing his eyes and closing his book. He shot Sam an earnest look and said, "Besides… I kind of don't want to be wrong this time."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again in a moment of thought before whispering, "I kind of agree. It's… not been so bad." Dean nodded and stood to go to bed himself. Sam followed shortly after finishing the last few sips of his tea and marking his place in his book.


	6. Chapter 6

A loud groan of agony woke the brothers the next morning at the ungodly time of 4:27 a.m., and both of them burst into the hallway to see what was the matter, sporting daggers and guns even while in their pajamas. They blinked at each other, then turned toward the third occupied room in the hallway. Instead of a demon attacking, all they saw was a note on the door that read in big block print: I'M NOT DYING I SWEAR - HYPERGLYCEMIA AND MENSTRUAL CYCLES DON'T MIX! She had even included a small emoji of pain in the bottom right corner, and if it hadn't been before dawn, Sam and Dean would have laughed.

But it was, so they didn't, and instead they trudged grumpily back to their beds.

* * *

At a more human hour of nine a.m., the brothers sat at the library table indulging themselves in the lovely lemon blueberry muffins and mixed fruit that Olivia had prepared for them in a bout of "insomnia-driven baking therapy." (Or so it said on the note that she had left on the oven where the muffins were being kept warm.) Sam stuffed his third one into his mouth as he turned a page in his book on Prophets, while Dean slumped back in his chair and rubbed his forehead.

"Sam, we need to figure this out," he said, the first words they'd said to each other all morning. It had been a tense 24 hours for the two of them, but they hadn't realized how tense until Olivia had become bedridden. She had been a sort of diffuser for them, and now they were feeling their nerves get the better of them.

"Which part?" Sam asked genuinely, "Kevin? Cass? The tablets? Olivia?"

"Yes."

"And we're starting with…?"

"Uh…" Dean faltered, then had an idea that he would probably regret. "What do most of these have in common?" Sam thought for a moment.

"Angels," he said finally, "Oh, come on, Dean, you're not seriously thinking she could be an angel?"

"She used a demon-killing knife to cut herself, wants to find Castiel, and loves holy water. I think she gargles with the stuff," Dean pointed out, "It's not too far out of the realm of possibility." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean. Dude. The bunker has sigils that keep both demons and angels out. She wouldn't be able to get in without us taking them off, even if she was overshadowed," Sam said. Dean growled in frustration; he was right. Trying to help, Sam offered, "Vampire?"

"She came in, we didn't invite her," Dean replied. "Werewolf?"

"The dagger is silver. Would have hurt a lot more. A god?"

"Possible, but unlikely. Not after Prometheus…" Dean reflected quietly, and Sam nodded sadly. Their contemplation was interrupted by Sam's cell phone ringing from his pocket and, slightly spooked, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Tampons. Pads. Now."

"Uh…" he said into the cell phone, his eyes wide.

"Just go to the nearest gas station and get me a box, please, Sammy. I ran out on my way back from Maine," the voice of their sister croaked miserably through the earpiece, and Sam found himself caving.

"Uh, all right, sure," he agreed, noticing Dean's eyebrow raising, "Any specific… kind?"

"Aw, aren't you a sweetie. Amelia trained you well," she said genuinely, "I prefer pads, get me the thin long ones with the wings. Thanks!" With a click, they were disconnected, and Sam briefly wondered if he'd been conned. Dean somehow successfully suppressed a grin and waited for Sam to confess what he'd just been roped in to.

"Come on, Dean, we're on tampon duty," Sam grumbled, rising from his seat.

"Oh, no, my dear Sammy, you are on tampon duty. I have nothing to do with it," Dean said smugly, propping his feet onto the table with a cocky smile.

"Come on, seriously?" Sam complained.

"Run along, Sam, sister dear needs her pads. I believe I heard that she needed the long thin ones with the wings?" Dean teased, loving every second of it. Sam grumbled half-heartedly and was about to reply when they both heard a shout come from the hall.

"For the love of Lucifer, Beanie, just go with him! He has to take the Impala anyways!" Olivia shouted and a loud retching noise was heard following her edict. Dean guiltily took his feet off the table and the two grown men left their home in order to buy pads for their little suffering sister.

...Oh, how their lives had drastically changed in less than 24 hours.

* * *

The tension from before the call for feminine hygiene products returned full force as they drove down the mostly barren road, said products resting easily on the backseat Olivia had occupied the night before. Dean was worried; about Sam's body, about Kevin, about Castiel, about the Tablet, about the whole damn world. And he couldn't shake the guilty feelings from Olivia's memories last night. Much to his surprise and consternation, he had almost found himself recalling those memories as if they were his own. How and why remained a mystery to him, though.

Sam, on the other hand, still felt guilty about what he had put Dean through without realizing it. What he had done - going to Stanford, retiring from hunting, drinking himself stupid, relying on his powers - he did because that's what he had thought best for himself, and in some cases Dean too. But… he had to admit that many of those times, those choices hadn't been for Dean or even the betterment of the world, but just for himself.

Any and all thoughts about tension, however, flew out the window when Dean looked in the rearview mirror and saw an angry Naomi had materialized in his backseat. Swearing, he swerved the car onto the side of the road, and both the brothers whipped their heads around to verify that it actually was her.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"What have you two done?!" Naomi shrieked, appearing not to have heard Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"The Null Souls Vault!" she cried, suddenly teleporting to the outside of the car and beginning to pace. The two men exited the car as well as she muttered rapidly, "There is a soul missing from the vault. While I was gone saving your sorry hides, the vault was broken into and a soul was taken. A soul taken from there is a major infraction, it could upset the whole balance of time!"

"What does that have to do with-" Dean started, but Naomi interrupted, "And I know that if there's trouble, it's usually something to do with you two."

Sam scoffed, "You hear that, Dean? Our reputation precedes us." The angel, however, was too busy pacing in the brush by the side of the road to pay attention to his sarcasm. She did turn her glare on them, though, and barked, "Where is it? What have you done with it?"

"We haven't done anything, lady!" Dean replied sharply, slightly offended. "Just because you and your angels can't keep one locked door closed for a few minutes doesn't mean you get to just come barrelling at us, guns blazing."

"I came to you," she snapped through gritted teeth, her perfect ponytail swinging angrily, "because that particular soul would have significance to you two." After years of improvisation and lying through their teeth, the brothers knew when to play cool and dig for information.

Too bad they forgot to do so.

"Significance?" Sam asked, "What do you mean? Bobby's soul just got sent to Heaven, and Mom and Dad aren't coming back."

Naomi blinked, surprised, then smirked slightly and answered, "Not them. I'm talking about the Null Souls Vault. But it seems you don't know about it, so it must have been someone else. The question is who."

"What does the vault hold?" Dean barked impatiently, "Since you're so keen on accusing us." Naomi rolled her eyes, and sighed the sigh that many a retail manager lets out during the holiday season.

"I'm exceptionally busy, and I still have culprits to track down," she tried to excuse herself from the Winchesters' presence, but the glares from the brothers stopped her in her tracks. "Fine! The Null Souls Vault holds souls that were planned to be given to human babies but, through some interference from demonic forces, the bodies they were supposed to inhabit never got to exist. This is due to a demon either killing or inhabiting a human that had initially been intended to be that soul's parent."

Dean's jaw dropped, and Sam sat numbly down on the hood of the Impala, but that didn't deter Naomi from finishing, "The stolen or freed soul in question was supposed to have belonged to your sibling, a sister. Your mother was seven weeks pregnant when Azazel killed her, thus the soul that had been bestowed to the child was sent back to Heaven and then stored in the vault. It has been under the tightest security we could muster since then, seeing as how the Winchesters were always on the demon's radar for one reason or another."

Stunned, the brothers could do little more than contemplate everything that Naomi had told them. They were supposed to have had a sister. All of Olivia's memories were supposed to have happened. Everything that she had told them would have been true if she had been allowed to live, but thanks to Azazel and their mother's deal, she hadn't been allowed to exist.

Until the day before.

Naomi's increased fretting broke them from their stupor. "The Null Souls Vault is incredibly sensitive as letting any of the souls out would allow them to manifest in the body that they were supposed to inhabit had they been allowed to live," Naomi continued, resuming her pacing, "which is incredibly problematic. It would completely upend the balance of time and cause events that never happened to have effects in the present. Chaos would reign as normal humans would receive visits from unknown family or foes. But you two," she said, pointing accusingly at the two brothers, who snapped to attention, "are special cases."

Dean smirked cockily, trying not to let the revelation that Olivia really was his sister affect his bravado, "And how so?"

Naomi narrowed her eyes. "Think about it. What are you Winchester boys most known for?"

"Rapier wit?" Sam offered.

"Dashing good looks?" Dean added.

"Foolhardy decision-making where family is concerned," the frustrated angel answered for them. "And what do you think would happen if there was another of your siblings running around?"

Having fun toying with her, the brothers half-feigned ignorance, and she let out a growl, "They would use her as leverage! Not only against you but against Heaven as well! That soul's existence has been kept a secret for nearly thirty years, untainted by any demonic interference under the heaviest security we have."

"So you kept her from us because…?"

"It would be dangerous if she were released," Naomi said, and both brothers scowled, "A third Winchester sibling? One possibly just as powerful and pivotal to both the world's survival and demise? Of course we kept it secured!"

Sam narrowed his eyes further. "You kept our sister locked up for decades because you were scared of her? Or were you planning on using her as leverage at some point?"

Naomi suddenly looked caught, but she recovered quickly. "That is neither here nor there. Part of our job in Heaven is to keep the souls entrusted to us safe, especially the ones in the Vault. And the soul that was released had the potential to end the world if released! It is the soul of a Winchester after all. It could have been a major threat to the cosmos!"

"She could have helped!" Dean snapped. "A powerful hunter? And you kept her locked away? You shot yourselves in the foot!"

"Unless you kept her there to use her for your own purposes someday," Sam reiterated darkly. Naomi hesitated, wringing her hands as she paced, and they could see that she was trying to come up with a way to deny it and turn it back around on them. They, however, were done with her.

"Powerful hunter or no, the soul's existence was truncated due to Azazel's interference. But now it's gone, and-"

"Olivia."

Naomi stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"Her name… is Olivia," Dean said with a menacing finality, and Sam glared at the angel as well. Naomi blinked.

"The soul was never given a name. Your mother didn't even know she was pregnant," she revealed, confused, until a look of dawning understanding came over her face. "Unless… No! That soul-"

"See you around, Naomi," Sam said, and both the brothers scooted to the side to reveal two matching angel banishing sigils on the hood between the two, written in fresh blood, and with a tap Naomi was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Dean just sat on the hood of the Impala, thinking. The only words they had exchanged had been to thank each other for drawing the sigil and to inquire as to whether or not either of them had any bandages. Sam had a couple spare in his back pocket, so after they had applied them to their palms, they resumed their contemplative silence. It didn't last too long, though.

"Things were supposed to be different…" Sam whispered, "Not much different, but… something. She was supposed to have been there. We wouldn't have been alone, not always."

Dean nodded, unable to think of a smart reply. After what Naomi had told them, he wasn't sure what to think. Other than home-cooked meals and fewer monsters in the world when she hunted alone, he wasn't sure if anything would have really changed with Olivia with them. According to her, the bad things that happened to them still happened in her memories, so what would have changed?

Nothing, except… Sam was right. They wouldn't have been alone in their worst hours. They would have had someone to help them through it. Someone to keep them together when it seemed one of them had died. When Sam had gone to the Cage, when Lilith had killed Dean, when Dean and Castiel had been trapped in Purgatory, there would have been someone for them to turn to. They would have had family even in the worst moments, someone who understood what the life of a Hunter was like. Someone who loved them and would cry with them and wouldn't give up on them. Someone who would have bargained away herself so that her brothers could both be alive, if he remembered her deal with Death correctly. A real sister.

"Let's go home," Dean said suddenly, but Sam seemed to understand, and the two of them wordlessly got back in the car and drove back to the bunker. Just as silently, Sam grabbed the bag of lady supplies from the backseat, and they entered the bunker to the smell of eucalyptus and honey. Olivia was seated at the library table, most of her books open and her laptop on full brightness, barefoot in a set of grungy sweatpants and a faded T-shirt with the Van Halen logo on it. A freshly steaming cup of tea sat beside her, and her hair was done up in a messy knot. The dark bags under her eyes betrayed how tired they figured she was, but they were hidden under thickly-rimmed glasses that were nearly slipping off her nose.

She looked up when she heard the door close and smiled cheerfully over at them, removing her glasses. Then she remembered why they were returning and scrambled from her seat towards them, her bare feet making a soft slapping noise against the marble floor and her eyes fixated on the brown sack Sam had in his hand.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Olivia moaned gratefully, snatching the bag and checking its contents. She didn't get a chance to say another thank you, however, before she was being hugged fiercely by the two brothers who had just returned home. Dean held her tightly to his shoulder, and Sam wrapped his arms around the both of them, sandwiching a confused Olivia between them. She still leaned into the hug and participated, wrapping one arm around Dean to her front and the other around Sam at her back, but her confused voice piped up from where she was smushed between their chests.

"Tam-tam? Bean?" she asked, cautiously, "A-Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Yeah," Sam answered softly, "but we're okay."

"Promise," Dean reassured. At their assurance, Olivia squeezed them tighter before squeaking out another question.

"I am happy for the hug, as always, but is there something you want to tell me?" Both brothers gave each other a quick look before allowing their sister to wiggle out of their embrace. She looked up at them expectantly, but Dean allowed her a reprieve.

"How about you, uh… take care of that," he said, motioning to the sack, "and we'll talk about it after." Olivia looked back at her hand with a start, having forgotten it was there, and padded quickly to the nearest bathroom. Sam chuckled and went to the kitchen to see if there were any leftover muffins, and Dean took his spot from the previous evening at the table.

Olivia soon returned, looking much more comfortable, put on her thick glasses, and resumed her seat at her little research station. Her bespectacled eyes flew back and forth over the four books she had open as her fingers rapidly clacked on the keyboard, and Dean marveled a little bit. He and Sam were decent at research, but she seemed to almost breathe it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam marveling at her too, his mouth half-full of muffin, and Dean grinned a bit. He had to admit that this was not so bad.

Sam cleared his throat, getting Olivia's attention, and said, "So… Ollie, is there anything else we should know about your memories?" She perked up considerably at the use of her nickname, which didn't go unnoticed by her brothers, and placed a finger to her lips to think.

"Hmm… well, let's see… Oh! This might help!" An idea suddenly occurred to her and she began digging through her laptop bag. She pulled out a little purple leather book, opened it to the first page, and showed the brothers the contents. The image practically knocked the air out of their lungs.

A five-year-old Dean and one-year-old Sam sat on either side of a hospital bed with their mother in the middle. Mary held a sleeping bright blonde newborn in her arms, and a woman they recognized to be a younger Deanna Campbell supported the toddler Sam. Dean seemed to be leaning closer in towards his new little sister as if he had just been looking at her face right before whoever was manning the camera had commanded their attention. All four of the non-newborns in the photo smiled brightly at the camera. Sam wore a shirt that said 'Birthday Boy!' on it, and the red time-date stamp at the bottom of the photo read 'July 2, 1984, 1:42 p.m.'

Dean snatched the photobook out of her hands to study it more closely, and Sam came up behind him to get a better look as well. Olivia piped up, "I really like the pictures on the next page," and Dean hesitantly turned the page. He could almost hear Sam choke up at the next image, and Dean felt very close to joining him.

Dean was sitting in a padded armchair with Sam squished in beside him. On their combined laps was a large pillow, and on that pillow sort of in their arms was their newborn sister. This time, though, her eyes were open and it looked like she was smiling at them. Sam was playing with her blanketed feet, but Dean was staring right back into Olivia's eyes. In the picture right below, John was standing right behind the chair, looking down at his daughter in awe. Olivia's tiny hand had escaped the bundle and was reaching up for Dean's nose, and Dean could see that his younger self had leaned down a bit so she could touch it. Little Sam leaned over to get a closer look, almost appearing as if he wanted his nose grabbed too.

Olivia's voice broke through their thoughts. "Mom died that night." Both brothers took a momentary break from having their hearts squeezed to look up at her.

"What happened?" Sam asked. Olivia sighed sadly, tucking her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"When you were a few months old, Sammy, Azazel came into your room and started feeding you that demon blood. Mom heard what was going on and came into your room to chase him off. He tried to kill her, but she was too fast for him, and he said he'd return to kill her on the happiest day of her life," she explained, resting her chin on her knee. "I was born at 6:34 a.m. on Sammy's first birthday, a month early. Everyone was really worried I'd have something wrong with me, but I wound up relatively healthy, except for the diabetes, but that didn't show up until later. Mom was really glad. But then…"

She inhaled a shaky breath. "Later that night, around midnight, the nurses smelled smoke coming from Mom's room. I was in there too, and they heard me crying. They rushed in to see Mom's body and bed on fire, her stomach slashed open, and her body fastened to the ceiling and bleeding all over the floor and in my cradle. Her blood was dripping on my face…"

"Holy…" Dean whispered brokenly, and Sam collapsed into the chair next to his brother, almost exhausted with the weight of what she was telling them.

"It was too late to save her, but the nurses got me out of there and rushed me to the NICU for smoke inhalation. Stayed there for three months, but I eventually came out fine. Dad called me a little miracle, because I wasn't supposed to have survived the smoke. He was amazed that Azazel didn't touch me, and he kind of obsessed over it. I don't think he ever got the answer to why," she finished, laying her cheek on her knee.

Sam swallowed dryly and asked with a croak, "Did Azazel feed you his blood too?" Olivia shrugged.

"If he did, he never brought it up when we were dealing with him, so I doubt it. I think he was just fulfilling his end of the bargain Mom made," she said quietly. "And I don't have any of Sammy's fancy powers, so I really don't think so."

Sam nodded, relieved. She pointed at the little book with a small smile and insisted, "Keep going. It'll maybe help you guys remember."

Dean turned the page and grinned at the next two pictures. The first was obviously taken under protest; five-year-old Sam and four-year-old Olivia were dressed in identical Cinderella dresses, but one was much happier being dressed up than the other. Olivia's hair had lost a lot of its blonde and was done up in a cute little bun, complete with a tiara and a veil for some reason. Her shoes didn't match her dress and she was only wearing one pink glove, but she was smiling and waving a jeweled wand in the air. Sam, on the other hand, was grumpily standing next to her, glaring at whoever was taking the picture. His Cinderella dress actually fit better than Olivia's, but he was only wearing socks instead of the matching "glass" slippers. He had on the matching tiara and the correct gloves, but there was no wand in his crossed arms. Dean could be seen in the background in some sort of prince costume, and there was a woman's leg in the photo coming from whoever was taking it.

"Nana Millie babysat when Dad was out hunting near her house. They were a lot closer after Sam and I came along," she explained, "I insisted that we play dress up, but since Sam had long hair like me, I said that he needed to be a princess. He begged Dad for a haircut the next day." Sam and Dean both chuckled a little bit at the childish logic.

The second picture was at Sam and Olivia's birthday. There were two little cakes, one with a red five in icing in front of Olivia and another with a green six in front of Sam, lit up with the corresponding number of candles. Olivia's hair was almost completely the dusty blonde shade she sported now, and it was done up in two messy, lopsided pigtail braids; one was down below her ear and the other was a lot higher and further back on her head. The birthday kids were sitting at a table in a motel, and Dean was standing behind them with a hand on each of their shoulders. Both Sam and Olivia looked ecstatically at their cakes as if amazed that they got one for themselves. All three of them looked like they were getting ready to blow out the little candles on the cake when their father snapped the photo, a lovely orange glow enveloping their faces.

After staring at it for a moment, Sam looked up at Olivia for the story, which she readily started. "Dad had been gone for eight days before he came back in time for our birthday. He got back at ten at night and woke us up to surprise us with the cakes he picked up. Dean was a little cranky that he got back so late, but Sam and I didn't care much. I insisted that my hair be done up really nice for our birthday, so you two put my hair up in 'piggytails', and I loved it. We all sang happy birthday and we had cake and pizza and stayed up until one in the morning playing games on our sugar highs," she explained wistfully with a huge smile. Dean cleared his throat, almost willing the wistful emotions back into the recesses of his brain, and looked up at her.

"What did you do with us when we went to investigate monster scenes?" he asked curiously, and Sam nodded. He hadn't thought of that.

"I was your CSI lab tech. You know, collect samples, run fingerprints, handle evidence, all that fun stuff. Allowed us to have access to some of the evidence you two couldn't get by just waving your badges," she explained, pulling out a large cardholder full of FBI IDs. She pulled one out and commented, "My favorite is Nebraska Forensic Biologist Regina Phalange. It always makes me laugh."

"Is that from that show-?" Sam started.

" _Friends_? Yeah! It was one of my favorite shows when we were younger. It was always on, no matter where we were. I'd always try to finish translating or studying so I could watch. And I kind of forced you two to watch with me when you were there," she explained sheepishly, "We would quote it at each other sometimes to piss off Dad."

Dean couldn't help laughing at that, and Sam nodded, liking the way his sister thought. She quirked an eyebrow at them and asked, "Do you remember anything? I have more pictures. I took most of them myself as we got older and Dad got too busy to take them. Another favorite of mine is when Dean graduated high school! We were so proud, but Dad was away, so I took the pictures."

"I graduated high school?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Well, duh! We moved back to Lawrence, Kansas when I was ten because they had a good diabetes specialist there and I needed more care. Since we were staying in a house for the first time in my life, we all got to go to school like normal kids!" she explained happily, "Dad would go out of town for longer, but we didn't mind. That's how I learned to cook - someone had to feed us. Bobby and Ellen came over all the time to make sure we didn't burn down the house, but we were fine on our own. I had a part-time after-school and weekend job at my doctor's wife's clothing store since they knew we needed the money. I didn't want you two to have to steal," she said, looking at her blood sugar sensor on her wrist. Sam blinked, and he could feel Dean tense next to him. _If she had existed,_ Sam thought, _Dean wouldn't have stolen or gone to the boys' home. He would have gotten an education. We'd have been… happy. Almost normal._

"I mean," she continued, "both of you still cut a lot of class to do hunting and stuff. You two tried really hard never to be gone for too long since you didn't let me hunt or cut school, and you always stayed in the state, so you'd always be back within a couple of days. Even with all of that, you both passed your classes enough to graduate. And then Sam waited a year before applying to Stanford so that I could graduate too since he wanted to take me with him. He cried when I made valedictorian. Oh! That picture is right in the middle!"

Desperate for more happy memories, Dean turned to the appropriate picture. Both brothers had hoisted Olivia onto their shoulders and were holding onto her legs to support her, Dean on her left and Sam on her right. Due to the height difference, she dipped down a bit towards Dean, but she was laughing so hard that her eyes were closed and she didn't look like she cared. She wore at least six tassels around her neck and a sash reading "Almond Valley High School Valedictorian" across her body, and she was waving her scarlet cap around in the air. Dean looked like he was shouting out a cheer, bragging about his sister, while Sam's eyes were watery as he proudly looked up at her. Her shoes were falling off, but none of them seemed to notice. Their dad wasn't there, but both brothers spotted Bobby off to the side, covertly wiping away a tear.

"You got valedictorian?" Sam marveled, astounded, and Olivia huffed playfully.

"You sound just as surprised as you did back then, Tam-Tam. Yes, even with taking care of you two, studying languages, working part-time, and being on the wrestling team, I managed to get valedictorian," she said proudly. "I got the stubbornness and insomnia from Dean and the raw brains from Sammy."

"You did wrestling?" Dean asked, and Olivia flashed them both her impressive arms from across the table. They could even see her shoulder muscles tense along with the biceps.

"Didn't get these babies just by wishing on stars, boys," she teased, "I actually trained. When I wasn't, uh, stalking Sam at Stanford or working, I took Krav Maga and judo classes. Gotta keep fit in order to pull your buns out of the fire."

Sam stared at her, wide-eyed, and Dean nodded approvingly and silently considered taking a few of those kinds of classes himself. Olivia sighed, "Do you remember now? Would more pictures help? There's one where Sam and I took the Impala for a joyride when you were asleep, I like that one."

"You took my-" Dean started, but Sam interrupted.

"No, I don't think pictures would help. I mean... we don't remember anything because…" Sam started, licking his lips in an effort to try to explain.

"You didn't exist before yesterday, Ollie," Dean said bluntly, and Olivia blanched.


	8. Chapter 8

"That's ridiculous! H-How is that even possible?" she asked, almost sounding hurt, "Where did the pictures come from? My car? The research? What-"

"We just learned about it too," Sam reassured her gently, "You were… supposed to exist. Whoever handles that said you were supposed to exist, that all of your memories were supposed to happen. All the stuff you came with - the car, the pictures, your research - was supposed to be with you. But… Azazel killed our mom when she was pregnant with you, so your soul got called back to Heaven and placed in a vault."

"The Null Souls Vault," Dean continued just as nicely, making sure not to take his eyes away from hers. She looked about to cry, and he wanted her to know that they were still there for her. "Apparently, when a soul's birth is stopped because of demon interference, they store the souls in the vault. And if a soul is let out, they manifest in the body and the memories they would have had if they had been allowed to exist normally. Naomi was freaking out about it, saying your soul was under tighter security so it wouldn't be used as leverage-"

"Or so they could use it for leverage," Sam said interjected bitterly.

"Or that. But she came after us when we were out getting your… supplies, and accused us of doing something to let you out," Dean finished. Olivia's jaw went slack as the information sank in. It took a few more minutes of explaining before she fully understood all of what they suspected happened, but it didn't ease the blow. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes but she kept them in by sheer force of will. She tried to excuse her sniffling as both of her brothers came to sit next to her.

"Damn hormones," she spat under her breath, "So, who let me- my soul- Uh… who let this happen?"

"Not sure," Sam replied, "Does it matter that much to you?"

Olivia pursed her lips in thought, then shook her head. "No, I'm just… angry. I mean, on the one hand, I'm grateful I exist, even if my memories are a lie that only I remember. But on the other hand…"

A tear managed to penetrate her defenses as she barked angrily, "It means that you two have been alone! No Dad, no Mom, no one when you really needed it! When one of you was dead or in Hell, you were just… alone! Why would they let that happen? They could have let me out to help you, comfort you, give you an advantage over Hell! But no! I was just a bargaining chip?!" With those last few words, she pushed the books in front of her away angrily, stomping as hard as she could in her bare feet towards the kitchen. The men shared a quick look between them and followed to find her getting out a huge slab of beef that had been marinating in a bowl and slamming it on a cutting board. Then she got out a meat tenderizer and began beating the beef with extreme vigor. Dean opened his mouth to say something when she launched into another anger-fueled panic.

"And what if one of you had stayed dead?! Then what? Who else is dead? What else has happened that I don't know about? And _why the Hell am I here_?" she grunted, punctuating each question with a slam of the metal mallet. "And who am I really? Did I make up the name Olivia? Why are you being so nice - I'm a stranger! I'm not your sister even though I- I just- Where is Bobby? Where is Dad? What's going on?! I don't understand, DAMN IT ALL!"

With an anguished scream, she chucked the tenderizer at the kitchen wall (it made a hole where it stayed headfirst - the brothers couldn't help but be mildly impressed) and turned around to punch the other wall. This also left a hole, but they also heard the possible crunch of bone, so Sam picked her up by her waist from behind and Dean grabbed her hands as they aimed more blows at the wall. Olivia struggled against them for a moment, kicking to try and get Sam to drop her (the fact that he was easily holding her up about five inches off the ground would have been funny if the situation was not so serious), but finally she gave up… and burst into angry, helpless waterfall-like tears.

Neither Sam or Dean were good with crying women. They had been stolid, monster-hunting bachelors for most of their lives, with a couple of exceptions. But something almost instinctual kicked in as they began to comfort their little sister. Sam let her back onto the ground where she crumpled, but he knelt down with her and kept holding onto her. Dean followed suit, holding both of his little siblings tightly. In a fit of something primal and protective that he didn't understand, he even kissed the top of her head, but that seemed to upset her more as she cried harder into his shoulder. Neither of the brothers knew what to say, so they just let her cry, wishing that there was another woman around to help. They understood why she was crying, and she sure as hell had every right to, but they didn't know what to say.

After a few minutes of crying, she hiccuped a bit and whispered, "Where's Dad? Where's Bobby?"

"Bobby's in Heaven, and Dad's… moved on too," Dean said sadly, leaning his cheek on her head.

"Azazel? Please tell me he's still dead," she pleaded.

"He is. He's gone. Dean got him with the Colt," Sam assured.

"Ruby? Lilith? Lucifer?"

"Dead, dead, and in the Cage," Dean replied.

"Meg?"

"Dead," Sam answered, and Olivia let out a low wail. Sam and Dean looked at each other in alarm. They felt her hands ball up to fists as she began hitting her legs with each sentence.

"She can't be!" Olivia sobbed, "I made sure she was safe! I insisted I stay and help her defend you against Crowley so you could get the Tablet! Crowley left! She was standing right beside me! She can't be dead! She's my best friend! Please, no, she can't be dead!"

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered into her hair. Olivia's sobs shook her body and she clung to her brothers more fiercely.

"She'd reformed! I figured out how to bind her demon powers, and she did it willingly!" she cried, and Dean's eyebrows shot up, impressed. Sam nodded, also intrigued, but both of their eyes softened at what she wailed out next, her teeth chattering with pent up emotion, "Does C-Cass know? They w-were f-friends! Sh-She saved his life! They're our friends!"

"I… I don't know if Cass knows," Dean confessed, "He just… disappeared. Did that happen with you too?"

Olivia nodded and sniffed hard. "He disappeared, but then he left a letter for us to tell us not to worry. And he left a special letter for Meg… They kind of liked each other, and she took it kind of hard, but she's…"

"Shhh…" Sam soothed and handed her a dish towel to wipe her nose on. She did, scrunching up her face at the scratchiness, and went a little limp in her brothers' arms. The Winchesters just sat in the kitchen in their little huddle for a while longer, Olivia sobbing and Dean and Sam trying to be as comforting as possible, until Olivia breathed a final shaky, watery sigh.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, "Our greatest assets against Crowley are either in the wind or… no longer with us. And Garth can't do everything, he's… overwhelmed."

"We… don't know. We were just going to research until we found some sort of hint," Sam answered, and he felt Olivia nod against him.

"Help me up?" The boys did as she asked, and the three of them marched, a little worse for wear, back to their library. Olivia slid down into her chair, put her glasses back on, and resumed her whirlwind of studying, her bare feet crossed under her. Dean resumed his book, and Sam went into the shelves to look for one for himself, when suddenly Olivia yelped and jumped out of her chair.

"The tri-tip!" she cried and hurried back into the kitchen. Both of her brothers tried very hard not to laugh as they heard her mutter curses and put the meat back in the refrigerator, closing the door with a slam and a very unladylike swear. She burst out of the kitchen, blushing and fuming, and resumed her seat for the third time. Dean could spot a speck of marinade on her face, but he chose not to agitate her further, and the rest of the morning was spent in sad silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner was a more lively affair. After a simple lunch of leftover chicken, rice, and carrot sticks, Olivia pulled out all the stops for the evening meal. A perfectly medium roast beef with roasted potatoes, mushrooms, and onions graced the platter she carried out of the kitchen at six that evening. Another trip to the kitchen revealed the fluffiest mashed potatoes they had ever seen, softened butter, gravy, and sauteed green beans. It was all the brothers could do not to drool at the smell.

They spent their evening regaling each other in the different memories they had. Olivia told them about their happier childhood and showed them more pictures, like the three of them at a pizza joint for one of Dean's middle school birthdays or both brothers being Olivia's dates to prom. Olivia gushed about how she was the envy of every girl at the senior prom and how it had been a special treat for her to have both of her brothers in town at the same time. Both of them had to admit they all looked stunning; the brothers wore matching black tuxes with royal blue cumberbunds and bowties, and Olivia's floor-length midnight blue ball gown was studded gorgeously with fake gems.

"Bet you can't tell that I've got a gun strapped to my calf, huh?" she teased, and both brothers smiled. Gorgeous and packing, that sounded like a Winchester.

Sam's bittersweet favorite picture was when Dean and Olivia had visited him and Jessica at Stanford and they all wore matching ugly sweaters at the girls' insistence. During Olivia's stories, he also learned that the Jessica she remembered had not died; since Olivia had been watching them, she was able to protect Jessica from Azazel and allow her to escape. Sam had broken up with her, though, when he went back to hunting, but they parted on good terms. In her memories, Olivia kept in touch, and Jessica had been working at a museum and had a husband and young son. One of their Christmas cards peeked out of the back of the photo book, but Sam didn't look at it.

Dean, on the other hand, couldn't help laughing at the picture of Sam, Olivia, and Dean at Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie where Sam had the biggest smile on his face. Olivia explained that Sam loved Plucky's and would ask to go whenever they could when they were younger, and both of the younger siblings would spend hours in there while Dean and their father worked. Olivia was baffled when Dean explained why that was so hilarious and blurted out, "But Sammy, you love clowns! You wanted to be one when you grew up!"

This, of course, caused Dean to fall out of his chair laughing, and Sam chuckled weakly, "Amazing what having someone to go into Plucky's with me did for me." The younger brother couldn't help but genuinely smile, however, when he saw Dean laughing so hard, even if it was at his expense. He noticed that Dean's eyes looked a lot softer and he smiled more in Olivia's pictures than he had ever seen, and the laughter was even more out of the norm for him. Sam attributed it to both Olivia's taking good care of the alternate Dean and Sam and the fact that her presence had stopped him from experiencing certain difficult events. But even now, her presence was a balm on the two of them. He was sure she had her share of traumas and bad stories; for the moment, though, the good was overshadowing the bad.

In the back of his mind, he knew that she'd have to face her status as Heaven's Most Wanted soon. But for now, over roast beef, potatoes, and homemade snickerdoodles, they were at peace, swapping stories both simple and grandiose and enjoying the company of their family.


	10. Chapter 10

After dinner, they continued with their research until they couldn't feign alertness anymore and Olivia shuffled the boys off to bed before heading to her room. Sam smiled smugly at his two tinier siblings playfully squabbling over bedtimes as he retreated into his own, his belly full of good food and his brain full of questions. Dean, on the other hand, was not used to being mothered/sistered, so having his figurative and literal little sister usher him to his room was a new concept. He had not had someone tell him to go to bed in thirty years, it was strange. She even forced the both of them to brush their teeth properly, floss, and gargle while she watched to make sure they did it right! Dean hadn't thought his breath was that bad, but his baby sister said otherwise and marched both brothers into the bathroom for a good teeth scrubbing.

Olivia kissed them both good night on their cheeks, and both brothers settled in to sleep happily, if slightly indignant at Olivia's reaction to their hygiene and sleeping habits. However, when Sam woke around 2:30 in the morning to use the restroom, he felt something… off. The air felt different, and once Sam had finished his business, he went into the main library room. Olivia's laptop was on the table, its sleep light pulsing gently in the Grand Canyon of books she always surrounded herself with. But something was missing. Sam took a closer look.

Her glasses. They were gone. And she had said she needed those to drive.

Fully waking up, Sam bolted to the front door. The Impala was there, still with the drying angel sigils on the hood, but her Prius was gone.

"Dean!" Sam called, scrambling back to his room to put on some pants and a jacket. On his way there, though, he noticed something else by her laptop. Her little purple photo album lay on top of one of the smaller piles of books, and on it was a little note in her cutesy cursive with hearts over the i's. Sam picked it up and read it easily now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark.

 _Password is BeanTamOllie84. I love you both more than anything._

 _Olivia._

"DEAN!" Sam roared, collecting the photo album and note and running to his brother's door. He banged on it until Dean's grumpy face emerged, bleary and clearly unhappy.

"What?!" Dean barked, but when he saw Sam's panicked face he felt a little twinge of guilt.

"She's gone," Sam said, urgently shoving the album and the note into Dean's hand and running to grab pants and his jacket. One quick glance at the note woke Dean right up, and he grabbed a pair of jeans and his jacket as well. Both of them were in the Impala and screaming down the dirt road within two minutes.

The tense silence was finally broken when Dean asked, "Where the hell could she have gone?" Sam noticed the little catch in his voice, but knowing Dean as well as he did, he didn't point it out.

"I have no idea. I just hope she took her weapons," Sam replied, and Dean nodded.

"Do you think Naomi already got her?"

"Hard to say. I wish Cass was here, he could find Naomi," Sam sighed before Dean jerked the car so hard that Sam's head slammed against the headrest.

"OW, DEAN, SHI-"

"She's right there!" Dean pointed out Sam's window, and they both saw it. Three angels - Naomi and two others they didn't recognize - seemed to be trapped in some sort of summoning circle like a crossroads demon and in front of them was a very defeated-looking Olivia. Dean moved to open his car door, but Sam held onto his arm and gave him a look that said for him to wait. Both men kept one hand on their door handle and the other on their guns though.

It seemed to them that they got there very soon after Olivia summoned them because she didn't notice the sounds of the car, likely due to the yelling from the angels. Olivia held up a hand to silence them, and the brothers heard her say, "So, you've been looking for me, I hear."

"I have," Naomi sniffed, almost looking to be in pain. Dean reasoned that was likely because the Impala's sigils were so close.

"Well, I'm here," Olivia said in a cold tone that neither of the brothers had heard before, "What do you want from me?"

"I have been tasked with collecting you and finding the culprit responsible for your release," Naomi clarified, "Your soul will be sequestered back into the vault, and any memories of you will disappear."

Olivia visibly flinched, but her steely-eyed look didn't waver. "And I don't have a say in this? What if I want to stay? I'm a Winchester. I can help."

"You'd also be upsetting the balance of time, Winchester!" Naomi snapped, "Your family is dangerous!"

"But it's MY family!" Olivia yelled back, stalking towards the stiff celestial beings. The two angels flanking Naomi almost cowered away from her, but the redhead stood her ground.

"It shouldn't be!" Naomi argued, "You shouldn't be here! Azazel saw to that. You never existed before two days ago. Your memories are fabricated from an alternate timeline of what could have been. Your body is constructed from an imbalance of matter. You are a walking anomaly, Winchester girl."

"MY NAME IS OLIVIA!" Olivia bellowed into the angels' faces, "Olivia Millie Winchester!"

"You are an unclaimed Null Soul, missing from slot number 34-8719.314A in the Null Souls Vault in Heaven, nothing more," Naomi sneered angrily, "And you will be returning with us." With a quick wave of her hand, Naomi and her cronies became unbound and they converged on Olivia. She quickly pulled out two guns and aimed them at the angels, but when Sam and Dean saw that her hands were shaking, they leaped out of the car, their guns drawn as well.

"Freeze!" Dean barked, and the angels did as commanded. Olivia looked over at her brothers, and they could see that it was taking everything she had in her not to cry.

"You're not taking her anywhere," Sam said, and Naomi scowled at him.

" _She_ summoned us here, Samuel. She knew she would be going if we found her," she said, directing her gaze back at Olivia. "I don't know why she's putting up such a fight. Or rather… a lack of one."

Sam and Dean both looked back at their sister to see that the dam had broken. Tears streamed down her face, and the hands holding her guns shook so badly that the weapons dropped to the ground, though her arms stayed frozen in front of her. When noise finally came out of her, it was a scream, primal and raw, that echoed in the sparse trees surrounding them, and she fell trembling to her knees. Sam put away his gun and dove for her while Dean kept his eyes trained on the angels, though he too moved closer to her.

However, Sam never made it to her. Naomi swept her arm and sent Sam flying back towards Dean as she stalked over to where Olivia sat in despair. Olivia looked up at the businessy angel with resignation, her eyes so bloodshot that she looked like a demon and tears like rivers on her face.

"They won't remember me?" she asked, and Naomi softened for a moment and shook her head. "They won't know I love them?"

"No."

"Olivia, don't go with her!" Dean cried, helping Sam stand while still keeping a gun trained on Naomi.

"Please! We want you to stay," Sam called out desperately. Olivia turned her head towards them, her eyes hollow and haunted, and tried to smile.

"I want to stay too. But…" She said honestly, then looked back up at Naomi. "Will it hurt?"

Naomi nodded dispassionately, suddenly feeling a little guilty. "I will have to disassemble your physical form and extract your soul. You'll unfortunately be ripped apart, atom by atom."

Olivia sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. "I love you, Dean. I love you, Sam. Always."

"OLIVIA!" Both brothers screamed but were held back by Naomi's supporting cast as they struggled to get closer to their sister. All Olivia did was remain kneeling, her eyes closed, waiting, and Naomi reached a hand for her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Winchesters."


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the final chapter of this installment of Supernatural: Sister Edition. I plan on a few more stories featuring Olivia being inserted into or in between other episodes of the show. But I wanted to express gratitude for so many people reading. I certainly did not expect it.**

 **Olivia has been very special to write, and I'm happy that people like her. I like to think she fits in with Sam and Dean - sort of. After all, _her_ Tam-Tam and Bean were a little different. But she loves them anyways.**

 **In any case, thanks for reading. The Winchester siblings will be back, promise. Just may take some time.**

* * *

Angels flanked the brothers, keeping them still with their power. Olivia, broken and dejected, sat motionless, ready to be erased. And Naomi's hand reached out for their sister.

Screams echoed out in the clearing, but not from the one expected. A bright golden light seared out from Olivia's forehead where Naomi was touching her, but it was _Naomi_ that shrieked in pain. The golden light seemed to eat at the angel's arm, and all the others - angel and brothers alike - could do was watch in awe as something protected Olivia from being erased by Naomi. The lead angel's eyes emitted a similar golden glow, and shiny tears like molten gold trickled from her eyes.

After nearly her whole arm was engulfed in the burning light, Naomi was able to yank her arm away, and she retreated from a stunned Olivia, panting heavily. The two angels that had accompanied her ran over to Naomi to keep her steady, and Sam and Dean used this distraction to block Olivia from them.

Naomi panted, her arm limp at her side, "She… is protected. I can't… send her back." She pointed her other arm at Olivia, and they looked. Emblazoned in gold light on her forehead, chest, and arms were golden symbols that none of them could read. Sam noted that the letters looked very similar to those on the Tablet, but that wasn't important to him now. Olivia stared down at her arms, her eyes wide and tears dried, then gazed back up at her brothers as the lettering faded.

"I can stay?" she asked, not looking at anyone but Sam and Dean.

"I can't make you leave without being burned to cinders, so yes," Naomi said reluctantly, and Olivia leaped to her feet to hug her brothers. They quickly caught her and held her tight, promising that they would be mad at her later and letting their own tears fall silently.

The family heard a soft, "Be careful, Winchesters," before they no longer felt the presence of the angels and they continued to hug, just holding one another in happy silence.

"You are so grounded," Dean said when they reached the bunker again. Olivia had driven her Prius back in front of the Impala so they could keep an eye on her, and they immediately shuffled her back into their home. This time, the brothers pushed her to her room, and she just giggled wearily, letting them take charge.

"He's not kidding, you are in huge trouble," Sam confirmed, and Olivia nodded. They reached her bedroom door, and she turned around and hugged them again, which they readily joined.

"I know. I love you guys," she said, "and I deserve you being mad at me. I just… If my existence was as big of a problem as you said… I didn't want the world to explode because of me…"

 _She makes it really hard to be mad at her_ , both Winchester boys thought as they hugged her more tightly.

"We'd deal with it," Sam said assuringly, "All three of us have been to Hell and back, what else could happen?"

"And it looks like someone didn't want you to leave anyways," Dean said.

"I wonder who?" Olivia pondered, reluctantly releasing her brothers and yawning, "Maybe the same person who let me out?" All three of them shrugged; they were too tired to figure it out. After one more round of hugs, they all departed into their separate rooms.

Dean didn't even bother to take off his jeans as he flopped onto his bed. He looked at his clock; 3:17 a.m.

 _Breakfast had better be damn delicious,_ he mentally growled as he tried his best to get back to sleep despite the happy floaty feeling in his chest at the moment. He was nearly there when he felt a buzz in his jeans pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had a text alert.

From Crowley.

Dean bolted upright and quickly opened the text message.

 _So Tinkerbell found you. No, it wasn't me. I'm not that nice. The new Shurley book is quite the read, though._

Dean tried to wrap his brain around what Crowley was saying (not to mention the fact that the nickname Tinkerbell fit Olivia pretty well), but exhaustion won out, and he drifted off to sleep before decoding the King of Hell's text.

And the next morning, he didn't remember.


End file.
